MNRS: Big Brother
|nextseason= }} Big Brother - Summer of Secrets is the second season of M&N's Reality Series, which premiered on August 9, 2019. It is a format adaptation of CBS's Big Brother USA, where a group of people are dropped together into a house, forced to nominate each other to face eviction, whilst dodging twists and turns along the way. Production The M&N Reality Series was announced to return on August 5, 2019, whilst Big Brother was then revealed as the name & format of the second season the same day. Applications also opened on August 5, 2019, closing only three days later on August 8. Anyone was eligible to apply without restriction. The full cast of 16 was announced during the season premiere on August 9, 2019. The original second season was titled Mario Party, and followed the classic Nintendo video game format (altered to be playable through Tengaged). The season had four separate "games" played simultaneously, with the winners of those games moving on to the final. However, after only a few rounds, the game was abruptly cancelled, and the series went on hiatus for a year, leading up to it's return under a new format and title. Format Each "week" (a cycle of 2-3 days) the houseguests compete for the title of Head of Household. The HOH must take on the responsibility of nominating two houseguests for eviction. The winner of the Power of Veto then has the ability to save one of the two nominees, forcing the HOH to name a replacement nominee, or they may choose not to use it. The final two nominees on the block at the end of each week must then face the votes of all their fellow housemates, excluding the HOH. The person with the most votes is evicted, with the HoH making the final decision in the event of a tie. Once only the final two houseguests remain, a jury of previously evicted houseguests cast their votes to decide the winner of Big Brother. Current Progress Cast } | nowrap|'Ashanti J.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'Brandan G.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'Brian C.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'Bryan J.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'Colin P.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'David R.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'Jimmy T.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'Joey W.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'Kyle D.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'Matt B.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'Nick S.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'Sagar O.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'Silver N.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'Tyler V.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |- | | nowrap|'Zee S.' | Age, Occupation Location | | |} Game Summary Episode Progress } | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2"| Ashanti | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Brandan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Brian | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Bryan | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Colin | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| David | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| James | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Jimmy | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Joey | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Kyle | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Matt | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Nick | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Sagar | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Silver | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Tyler | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="2"| Zee | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |- ! colspan="18" style="background-color:white;" | |- ! colspan="2"| Notes | colspan="14"| (none) |- ! colspan="2" | Eviction Results | nowrap | nowrap | nowrap | nowrap | nowrap | nowrap | nowrap | nowrap | nowrap | nowrap | nowrap | nowrap | nowrap | nowrap |} Shack of Secrets Week Summary Week 1 On Day 1, David won Head of Household in the "Jungle Fever" HOH competition. He nominated Colin and Nick for eviction. On Day 2, Ashanti, Silver and Tyler were picked to play alongside David, Colin and Nick in the "Coconut Chaos" POV competition, in which Nick won the Power of Veto. At the Veto Ceremony, Nick used the POV on himself, removing him from the block. David named Brian as the replacement nominee, forcing him to face the eviction with Colin. At the eviction on Day 3, ___ was evicted/backdoored by a vote of _-_. Category:Seasons